


Some Infinities Are Bigger Than Others

by iheartksoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, kpop, nctfiesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartksoo/pseuds/iheartksoo
Summary: Taeyong despises reading and yet he now knows every John Green novel by heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NCTFiesta  
> Prompt: Soulmate!AU where you get lines stuck in your head from the book your soulmate reads. Taeyong's soulmate must be a super big nerd because all Taeyong gets are Harry Potter quotes. To get back at his soulmate, Taeyong starts reading erotic novels.
> 
> I changed it from HP to JG novels because I simply know more quotes from those books. This is a self-indulgent mess so don't expect too much from me pls <3

_I’m on a roller coaster that only goes up, my friend._

Taeyong frowns. He’s trying to concentrate on this choreo but he can’t get that stupid quote out of his head. “Taeyong, keep up!” Yes, he’s trying to. He focuses his eyes back on the mirror. Follow the steps, count the beat, he can do it.

 _All salvation is temporary_. He misses a beat again. “Let’s take a break!” Damn it. “What’s gotten into you man?” Taeyong stares at his feet stubbornly. His best friend, Jaehyun is looking at him worriedly. His dancing had been off the entire time and with their performance next month, he really cannot afford to mess up. “It’s my soulmate again” Jaehyun’s eyes enlarge in comprehension. “Are they reading again?” Taeyong nods. Soulmates were rare these days and he knows that he should be happy that he even has one. But he would appreciate it if his soulmate wasn’t such a gigantic bookworm. A bookworm with a John Green fetish apparently.

“I get that they like reading, but The Fault in Our Stars?”

Jaehyun can’t help but chuckle at that and he puts a friendly hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. Admittedly, it is a little funny to see him suffer like that.

“Don’t worry, one day you’ll meet them and then you can just burn all their books”. Taeyong shot him an incredulous look at that.  
_I fell in love like you would fall asleep: slowly and then all at once_. Really, this line again?

\------

The cafeteria is crowded. Taeyong is already sitting at his usual table when the rest of his friends arrive. He’s staring at his food listlessly. The whole week had been filled with _Maybe ‘Okay’ will be our ‘Always’_? and it influenced his mood big time. Jaehyun is devouring his food as usual when Doyoung and Yuta finally join them.

“Why are you looking like someone just died?” Yuta asks. He has no limits, really. Doyoung rolls his eyes as Jaehyun supplies with a mouthful of food, “His soulmate is reading the Fault in Our Stars again”. Doyoung hits Jaehyun’s arm. “Chew before you talk, you pig.”

Yuta snickers and then diverts his attention back to Taeyong, who is now absentmindedly nibbling at a carrot. He looks tired. Yuta waves his hand in front of him to get his attention back. “Really though, you look like you haven’t slept in a week”. Taeyong sighs, “That’s because I haven’t”. Every night, just as he was getting ready for bed, the quotes would start popping up in his head. Taeyong wonders whether his soulmate is doing this on purpose. Reading every night just to make Taeyong notice them. “Okay, but have you considered that maybe they don’t know that they’re bothering you?” No, he had never considered that. Yuta continues, “Maybe you should try reading something as well?” This makes Doyoung and Jaehyun laugh. Taeyong never reads. He’d rather use books to cover his eyes when he sleeps, than actually read them. “No listen, it makes sense” The whole table listens carefully.

“If Taeyong never reads, his soulmate shouldn’t know he exists, right?”

They all consider it for a moment and then Jaehyun snorts, “You might as well just read erotica novels, you’ll make a great first impression”. The obnoxious wink right after makes Taeyong bang his head against the table. His friends are no help at all.

After lunch he walks to class with Jaehyun, leaving Doyoung and Yuta behind because they have different classes. While walking, he mulls over the conversation earlier. Would his soulmate really have no idea of his existence? Would they be lonely? As much as Taeyong dislikes the constant stream of sappy quotes, at least he knows he’s not alone. Just as they settle down in their seats he hears it. _At some point, you just pull off the Band-Aid and it hurts, but then it's over and you're relieved._ He groans and puts his hands in his hair. “What’s it this time?”

“Looking For Alaska”

\-------

That night, Taeyong can’t sleep again. He’s been rolling around in bed all night and sleep just can’t seem to catch up with him. He’s already tried every possible sleeping position – yes, he’s even tried sleeping at the other end of the bed – and scared his roommate away to sleep in the living room because he kept sighing. He’s tried everything and nothing is working. _Okay? Okay_. Stop! Or don’t stop? At least he knows that the source of his sorrows is still awake as well. He’s been wondering about his soulmate the entire night. Taeyong wonders whether they’re a boy or a girl. It’s probably a girl though, judging from the amount of sappy love stories that are floating through his head daily. He wonders whether his soulmate is yearning for their story to end up like a John Green novel. He hopes not though, they don’t usually end on a happy note and Taeyong would very much like to be happy with his soulmate. After all, they’ve done an awful lot to get him to notice them. After sighing for the nth time, he decides something has to be done.

“Ten!”  He gets up and calls his roommate. Said roommate was sleeping soundly on the sofa. Said roommate also put up an annoying amount of glow-in-the-dark stars on their bedroom ceiling.

“Wake up.” Taeyong walks over to him and gently shakes him. Without result. He shakes him again, this time a little less gentle. His roommate’s brows furrow and he shifts around in his sleep. It only takes a few seconds though, before his face smoothens out again and a smile paints his face. Ridiculous. Who even smiles when they sleep? The third time does the trick. Ten’s eyes open and he lets out a frustrated groan.

“What time is it?”

“It’s 4am.” Ten shoots up, suddenly wide awake. “Are you kidding me, Lee Taeyong?” he rages, “What on earth could be so important that you wake me up at 4’o clock in the goddamn morning?”

His eyes are piercing and if he could shoot lasers with his eyes, there probably wouldn’t be much left of Taeyong to even glare at. Taeyong’s resolve falters a little. Usually he has no problem withstanding Ten’s attitude but besides the fact that he hasn’t slept properly for 5 days now, he also realises that Ten might actually have a point. A really, really small point.

“I… Um… Well,” Ten raises an eyebrow. “It’s the stars. They keep me awake. Remove them please.”

The more Taeyong says, the more quiet his voice goes. The dark cloud above Ten’s head gets larger and larger with every syllable uttered and oh damn, Taeyong really wishes he wouldn’t have brought this up at 4am. It would be absolutely splendid if the ground would just swallow him up right now. He’s already shuffling softly towards their bedroom when Ten speaks up. His eyes are still burning through Taeyong’s head and his voice is dripping with venom when he says, “Lee Taeyong, I will give you five seconds to get out of this living room.” It doesn’t take that long for Taeyong to run full-speed back into their bedroom. He crashes down face-first onto his bed.

“And don’t you dare touch my stars! They were a gift!”

Taeyong sobs into his pillow. _That's what the voices in your head are for, to get you through the silent parts._ No, you be silent for once, please.

\-------

The next day seems to be a little better. Taeyong wakes up peacefully, after eventually falling asleep around 5am. There are no John Green quotes to wake him up, finally. He rises slowly, rubbing his eyes with his hands, and checks the time. 11am. Shit! Today is Thursday and his classes started at 8am. He’s never been late to class before. He’s so used to his soulmate’s reading that he foregoes an alarm and wakes up in time naturally, his soulmate serving as his personal morning call.

He rushes to fix himself up, combs through his hair with his hands, quickly brushes his teeth, throws on whatever clothes he finds and sprints out the door. The university campus isn’t far from where he and Ten live. It’s only a 15 minute walk and it’s only 5 minutes by bike. Usually Taeyong walks to school, always in class 20 minutes early because he cannot stand the thought of being late. Which is exactly what he is today, so he grabs Ten’s bike instead. It’s 11:28 when he finally arrives in class, out of breath and looking as dishevelled as if he had just been ran over by a truck. His heart is racing a thousand miles an hour because he is anxious as hell just by the thought of having to explain to his teacher why he was late.

“Sorry, my soulmate decided to be an ass today and let me sleep in” His brain actually farts out when he enters the classroom. 

Luckily, Mr Moon just kind of awkwardly smiles and lets him off the hook. “Just sit down, Taeyong.” He quickly slides into his seat in the front row and mentally curses himself for embarrassing himself like that.

 _11:29 From: YoonOh_    
_Your soulmate decided to be an ass?? Really Tae?_

Trust his best friend to always be of help.

_11:29 From: TY~_ _♡_ _  
Shut Up._

_11: 30 From: YoonOh  
Oh c’mooooon tell me what happened pls_

Taeyong sends Jaehyun a desperate look. “Lee Taeyong, eyes to the front, please”.

_11:31 From:_ _TY~_ _♡_ _  
I’ll tell you later, please leave me alone now. Moon is watching me._

This seems to sort of satisfy Jaehyun, who only replies with a wink and Taeyong can see him smirk from the corner of his eye.

As soon as class ends, Jaehyun basically jumps on Taeyong. His eyes are twinkling with mirth because this might very well be the first interaction between Taeyong and his soulmate and Jaehyun is Excited™.

“Nothing happened, Jae,” They walk to the cafeteria together. “It’s just that usually they wake me up by reading but today there’s nothing.” This is an interesting development. Jaehyun speaks up “Has there ever been a day where you did not hear them?”. Taeyong bites his lip, uncomfortably aware that no, there has never been a day without melodramatic quotes stuck inside his head.

“Not since it started, no”

By the time they reach their friends, Taeyong is positively worried about his soulmate. Their table is a little fuller than usual. Yuta invited his friend Winwin, a Chinese student whose name is actually Sicheng and who might as well be Yuta’s child. Or lover, it’s not sure yet. Ten, who is bickering with Doyoung about something trivial, has graced them with his presence as well. No one really looks up at their arrival and Taeyong is thankful. They slide onto the benches and he keeps on nibbling at this lip. He thinks back to how just a few hours agao he was desperately wishing for his soulmate to just stop reading, to stop bothering him, and now the silence rings louder than ever. Finally, his friends notice something is off more than usual. 

"What got you looking so constipated today?" Doyoung remarks. Ten answers for him, without giving Taeyong the slightest chance. "This bitch woke my up at 4am to whine about my damn glow-in-the-dark-stars, that's what." Taeyong cringes, admittedly feeling a little guilty now, and Yuta screeches scandalised and covers Sicheng's ears. "Watch your tongue there are children here!". 

"About that, I'm sorry, Ten", Taeyong starts to apologise but Ten simply waves him off. He honestly hadn't been angry about that anymore, he just wanted to rub it into Taeyong's face one more time.

"Don't apologise, just give us an explanation"

Taeyong bites his lip. Everyone at the table is looking at him and as much as he likes standing in the spotlight on stage, when all five of them are looking at him with imploring eyes, he just want to crawl under the table and hide. "It's my soulmate," they collectively sigh, Yuta even going as far as blatantly rolling his eyes, "No listen, something's off. I haven't heard a single book quote all day and it's noon already." Jaehyun, who sits next to him, pats his back comfortingly. "What if something happened to them?" He finally said it out loud. What if something happened to his soulmate and the only thing he has done for them so far is nag about their existence? Wouldn't that make him a terrible person? Surprisingly, it's Sicheng who reacts first and cutely asks "what is a soulmate?" which makes Yuta coo like he would at a child. With Yuta now occupied by trying to explain the concept of soulmates in his mix between Korean, English and Chinese, Taeyong depends on Jaehyun, Ten and Doyoung to advise him. Which is probably not the best position one can be in. Ten looks sort of conflicted but says nothing, and Doyoung doesn't look all that interested anymore. Jaehyun simply continues to give him sympathetic pats on the back but he doesn't seem to have a solution either. 

"You can always just take up my advice from yesterday" Yuta eventually does say when Sicheng finally comprehends the idea of soulmates. What sounded like a fairly ok plan yesterday, suddenly sounds like an excellent plan. If his soulmate doesn't reach out to him anymore, Taeyong can just reach out himself. 

\-------

On the other side of campus, another boy sits. He's not reading, which is unusual. He's sitting alone in the library, with a stack of books next to him. He's reread them each for over a million times and he's sort of melancholic at the thought of lending them out. It's not that he particularly likes these books, it's just that they're the only books he brought from home and he's nothing if not a little homesick after living in Korea for a month. Currently, he's waiting for his friend to come and pick them up. He'd gotten a text this morning, well it was still night actually, asking if his friend could borrow his books. All his books. He was confused, but hey, his friend was generally known for his strange habits anyway. Right when he wants to start texting his friend to ask where he's at, he hears his name being called, "Johnny!" He looks up. "Ten! There you are, I was wondering when you were planning on showing up."  

"I'm sorry, I was having lunch," 

Johnny shrugs noncomittally -he didn't really care for what Ten was doing, he was just glad he finally arrived- and instead grabs his pile of books. There's actually quite a lot of them. "Here," he says as he passes them to Ten, "They're quite heavy so be careful." Ten grabs his book and all the while tries his best not to let the entire pile tumble to the ground. Johnny packs up his bag and prepares to leave the library. "I don't get why you're suddenly so interested in them though? Last thing I remember, you were complaining that I read nothing but shitty romance novels and now you want to read them yourself?" 

"I need them for a project I'm working on." Johnny looks unconvinced. "Hey, just be glad I'm trying to appreciate your shitty romance novels, ok?".

The librarian shoots them a look from the corner of the library and Johnny bites his lip. He's got a pretty loud voice and even though he tries to use his indoor voice, his voice still echoes through the entire room. And the acoustics in a library are amazing, mind you. While Ten is still struggling with the enormous pile of books, they shuffle through the library, trying to avoid tripping over students' backpacks. 

They headed for Johnny's dorm together while Ten chattered away about this new play he auditioned for. They are both Art Majors, but Ten is in the drama department while Johnny is in the music department. They met each other way back when Ten was an exchange student in America. Johnny was appointed as Ten's 'guide' and he had to show him around school. They clicked instantly and kept contact even when Ten returned to Thailand. When Ten decided to enroll in a university in Korea, he was pleasantly surprised that Johnny had decided to go back to his roots and had enrolled in that same university. It was a huge coincidence and both had considered it as fate putting them together. They hung out together daily and it was almost as if they had never separated in the first place. It was almost as if they were long lost siblings, or maybe two halves of a whole. 

\--------

It's a day just like any other day. Johnny is quietly strumming his guitar as Ten sits on his beanbag and studies his script. A comfortable silence engulfed them. Every now and then, Ten shifts and Johnny hears the beans ruffle to adjust to Ten's body properly or the turning of pages as Ten moves on to the next scene. It's a comfortable routine they developed. There's nothing out of the ordina-  _I want to fuck you into next week, right now._

What? 

_How shall I fuck you, Anastasia?_

What on earth?

 _See how you taste. Suck. Suck hard, baby._  

"Ok, Ten, this is NOT funny." Ten looks up, confused, as Johnny stares at him wide-eyed and points his finger. "Don't give me that deer-in-headlights-look," He looks around the room suspiciously but Ten still plays a fool. 

"Tell me what trick you're playing and please cut it out." Another lewd comment pops up in his head and Johnny looks like he is about to cry. They are making him highly uncomfortable at a highly uncomfortable rate. 

"Man, I really don't know what you're talking about," 

"Then tell my why I'm hearing Christian goddamn Grey telling me he wants to fuck me into next week?!" Johnny nearly yells. It stuns Ten to silence for a few moments, the gears in his brain working overload, before he whispers "Oh my God" and starts cackling. It's really loud and it's even louder in Johnny's tiny dorm room. He would almost worry about the neighbours coming over to complain but he's a little preoccupied by wanting to throttle his best friend at the moment. He tries to calm his nerves before speaking.

"Ten, stop and tell me what's going on." Ten doesn't stop laughing. Okay, count to ten before you speak.

"Chittaphon for god's sake!" By now Ten is lying on the ground holding his belly tight. Finally, he manages to squeeze out in between sobs of laughter, "I can't believe he freaking did it" and grabs his phone.

_16:34 From: Ten Roommate  
Holy shit you are my hero._

_16:34 From: TY  
what? why?_

_16:35 From: Ten Roommate  
You are actually readig Fifty Shades?? I cannot._

_16:36 From: TY  
??????? How do you know this?_

_16:36 From: Ten Roommate  
That's classified information._

_16:37 From: TY  
Ten, tell me how you know this._

_16:39 From: TY  
Do you know my soulmate?_

_16:43 From: TY  
Ten?????_

_16:48 From: TY  
Chittaphon if you don't answer within the next ten minutes you are sleepingON THE COUCH AGAIN!!!_

Needless to say, Ten doesn't stop cackling even when his roommate is threatening him with detention to the sofa and his best friend is hitting him with the nearest pillow he found. 

\--------

The second Ten steps into his dorm, he is ambushed by a very anxious looking Taeyong. He looks like he’s literally been waiting for him so come home since 5pm. There is dinner on the table and the whole place looks meticulously clean. Usually, Ten is left to fend for himself for dinner (which then exists of Taeyong’s leftovers most days because Ten is your average lazy piece of distressed college student) and Taeyong never does Ten’s chores purely out of principle. Conclusion, Taeyong is stressed about something.

His eyes nearly bulge out of his head as Ten walks in nonchalantly, placing his pile of John Green novels on the table without saying something and then taking his sweet time to take his shoes of and place them on the rack. The suspicious texts earlier, the exact same books he has been hearing quotes from for the last couple of weeks, it all adds up. Ten knows his soulmate.

Taeyong grabs him by his arms and shakes him up. “Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, you will tell me who my soulmate is right now. How come you know him and I don’t? This isn’t fair, please Ten, please?” What started off as a demand gradually turned into a desperately plea and in all honestly, Ten feels a little sorry for him. However, he decided earlier at Johnny’s that he wasn’t going to actively meddle in their love life. If they were soulmates, then they were destined to meet and he sure as hell wasn’t going to play cupid for them… Taking Johnny’s books away was just for his own comfort anyway. He frees himself from Taeyong’s grip and moves to sit at the dinner table to finally put something in his stomach.

“Sorry buddy, can’t tell you,” Taeyong looks like he is about to cry. “You’ll have to find him himself. You’re fated to meet either way.” 

Taeyong stands completely still for a few moments, obviously processing the information and evaluating how to best handle this situation. Seems like he didn’t find a decent solution though because he simply turns around to leave for the bedroom and says “Couch.” Before slamming the door shut.

\--------

He’s breathing heavily, his hair is plastered against his forehead and his eyes are firmly trained on the mirror. They’re on their 3rd hour of practice and he’s still nowhere near content. Jaehyun is next to him, feeling a similar sentiment. Their showcase is next week so they have less than seven days to perfect their routine. They have the reputation of being the best dancers in the entire school so they have to live up to that. And at least when he’s dancing, he can put his soulmate out of his head for a while. The last few weeks were hell.

True to his word, Ten hadn’t given him any clue about who his soulmate was whatsoever and Taeyong spent every second of his spare time either practicing or trying to find his soulmate. He’d even asked around to find out who Ten would usually hang out with, but the only person Ten spent time with apparently, was his American friend and Taeyong didn’t even speak English so he was not even an option. He didn’t even know whether they were a girl or a boy yet and ever since Ten managed to get the John Green novels away from them, it’d been awfully silent inside Taeyong’s head and it frustrated him to no end. It had bothered him so much that he’d bring his copy of Fifty Shades with him anywhere he went and when there was as opportunity, he’d read and try to scan as many people around him. If someone’s reading you erotic novels in your head, you must be one hell of a great actor not to let it show on your face. But to no avail, weeks dragged on until his performance and Taeyong still hadn’t the slightest hint about who it could be.

\---------

It was the day of his performance and Taeyong is Stressed Out™. He’s in the waiting room, getting his make-up and hair done with Jaehyun in the chair next to him. Yuta, Sicheng and Doyoung had already told them that they’d be in the audience and if Taeyong remembered correctly, Ten said he would be there too. The other students from the dance department, Hansol and Yukhei are in the room as well and there are some vocal majors in the hallway, warming up their vocal chords. The thrill of their upcoming performance is prominent in everyone’s behavior. Jaehyun’s eyes are closed and Taeyong can see his muscles twitch every once in a while, indicating that he is probably reviewing their dance routine.

Taeyong, himself, is playing with his phone, trying to put his mind on something else. _Instead, I lay down in the grass on the patio’s edge, looked up at Orion, the only constellation I could recognize, and called him_.  Wait.

 _“Hazel Grace,” he said._ Oh my God.

“Jaehyun!” The blonde looks up, mildly disturbed at hearing his name being called so loudly and so abruptly.

 _“Hi,” I said. “How are you?”_  

”Jaehyun, they’re back!” His soulmate was back. This means Ten was somehow convinced to return the books to their original owner. Taeyong opens his messaging app with supernatural speed.

18:54 From: TY  
I freaking love you.

_“Grand,” he said. “I have been wanting to call you on a nearly minutely basis, but I have been waiting until I could form a coherent thought in re An Imperial Affliction.”_

18:56 From: Ten Roommate  
He’ll be here 2night, sick of ur angsting xoxo

_(He said “in re.” He really did. That boy.)_

“Jaehyun, it’s a he and he’s going to watch us tonight, I can’t” Taeyong never considered himself even remotely girly or anything of that matter, but right now he’s squealing and flapping his hands against Jaehyun’s shoulder like a teenage girl who’s about to meet her idol. Although that’s not very far from the truth right now.

Jaehyun, who’s been quietly wondering why his best friend suddenly lost his shit, finally gets it. In an instant, he’s joining Taeyong in his joyfest and is happily clapping his hands along.

“I’m so happy for you Tae,” He hugs his best friend with a motherly smile on his face, “We better put on our best performance now.” Taeyong’s eyes glimmer with enthusiasm and pride. This was going to be the best night of his life.

\--------

The thrill of walking on stage is a feeling that stays with a person their entire life. The entire body is on edge, the hearts beats so loudly and so fast it’s the only thing you can concentrate on. Seeing that huge sea of pure darkness when you walk to your spot, bright lights hitting you in the face, nearly blinding you, the anticipating screams and applause from the audience and every nerve tingling with suspension. Your eyes focusing solely at a spot in the dark, unable to make out even one face and your mind blanking out while you wait for your cue. And then it happens, the music starts and your body moves automatically. The movements you spent countless hours and hours practicing, repeating, perfecting, they come out naturally. By the time you realize that you’ve started, you’re already halfway through the song.

That’s what’s happening to Taeyong right now. His mind is racing a million miles an hour because he is on stage. He is on stage, finally performing what he’s been preparing for the last few months and he is enjoying it. He knows his soulmate is somewhere in the crowd and even though every of his soul is now desperately thrumming with the need to finally connect, he is persistent and pushes through. This has to be his best performance as of yet. He needs to impress. The feeling that his soulmate is watching him right now, does wonders to his body. Every move flows through his body flawlessly, muscle-reflex and the thrill of performing easily keep him going. The audience cheers when he thrusts his hips and he smirks seductively. This, standing on stage, is what he was meant to do.

It’s over before he knows it and he’s walking down the stairs, off the stage and into the waiting rooms where he was before. Jaehyun is euphoric and drags him along happily. They did great. He’s following Jaehyun in a daze, the thrill not completely gone yet. He doesn’t even hear the knock on the door while he’s removing his make-up.

“Tae!” His group of friends surround him in a hug, pulling Jaehyun in too, and he finally comes back to reality. Their smiles are contagious and soon he’s laughing along with them. Sometime in their mess of happiness, he notices that they’re not alone in the room. A tall figure leaning against the doorpost languidly, a content smile painted on his face.

\--------

And then their eyes meet. Just for a second, but it seems like time is stopped and the world has stopped moving. His group of friends has disappeared and it’s just him and the beautiful man at the door. Their eyes spark and suddenly the puzzle pieces fit together. The man in front of him is positively ethereal. They smile softly at each other and at a certain moment, Taeyong doesn’t recall when exactly, his feet start moving and he’s walking towards him, his soulmate, with a sort of urgency. He stops when he’s right in front of him, their bodies not yet touching but close enough to feel the intimate proximity.

“Okay, this is cute and everything, but can you get over the dramatic eye contact and just make out already? Get this over with.” Ten gets smacked on the head by Doyoung. “They are soulmates meeting for the first time,” He glares at him, “Can you stop being such an aromantic twat for just a few moments?”.

They both chuckle at their friend’s antics and it’s Johnny who finally breaks their sweet silence.

“Hi,”

A blush appears on Taeyong’s face and he feels as if his heart might just burst out of his ribcage any moment now.

“Hi,”

“I’m sorry I waited so long to find you.” Johnny’s gaze is soft as it scans all over Taeyong’s face. He catches the scar on his cheek and watches the shy flutter of his eye lashes against his face as he looks at his feet shyly. Gathering all his courage, he brings his hand of to brush a little hair out of his face and Taeyong swallows a gasp. Their first touch feels absolutely magically and the bond between them thrives. Taeyong looks up and their eyes meet again.

“That’s okay. Some infinities are bigger than others and we have a whole lot of infinity left for us to be together.”  Both of them chuckle. “Hey, I think I know those words from somewhere?” Johnny chimes.

“Yeah, I wonder where I got them from”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thanks for reading my fic! <3 I feel like I could have done a lot more with this, but due to the time limit - and my lazy ass- I was limited in my options. I'm still really proud of myself for finally finishing something bc I have about 20 drafts in my folders, but none of them are finished, so I feel rly accomplished now ^-^


End file.
